Pingüino que no siente, asesino que lo siente
by Childerika
Summary: El alter de peguin resurgió con su borrachera, sin recordarlo, el guerrero masacre lo conoció. KillerxPenguin


Un curioso oneshot que espero les agrade XD XD

Gracias a quien me apoya en estas historias, quien revisa mi vergonzosa ortografía y al hombre invisible que llega con sus ideas en la madrugada =.=... ese tipo no sabe lo que es dormir =.=...

Ya es muy sabido, es muy obvio, quien no sepa que los personages que aqui menciono en su mayoria son del gran y diabolico Oda Eiichiro, no merece ser su fan =.o … Pero aun asi, las reglas obligan XD

...

Pingüino que no siente, asesino que lo siente.

Pese a todas las indicaciones de su capitán, Penguin había bebido más de lo acostumbrado y sabía que si lo veía en ese estado lo retaría y lo reprendería. Iba por su ya perdida cuenta de botella de sake.

Sentía sus sentidos afectados, pero quería seguir tomando.

La reacción que ese el licor le brindaba era algo peculiar, tenía años de no sentir el singular mareo de la bebida alcohólica, así que se sorprendió al encontrar por fin un licor que le embriagara de esa forma.

Sonreía a la primera provocación y sin motivo aparente, cualquier estupidez le causaba gracia. Todas sus preocupaciones parecían haberse evaporado y su rostro se encontraba entumecido como cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

La taberna del Mangroby Cuatro estaba a reventar por piratas y maleantes que se reunían para su último encuentro con el destino antes de pasar al deseado nuevo mundo.

"No bebas de esa manera".

Fue lo último que escuchó de su nakama Bepo, el enorme oso parlante de su tripulación. Pero con un: "Sé cuidarme solo", logró librarse de él.

Como su superior, le ordenó ir al submarino y cuidar de la tripulación para que no hiciera algo que molestara a su capitán. Irónico que él estuviera haciendo lo que pretendía evitar.

Se quedó por un momento en la compañía de Shachi, su amigo desde que se unió a Trafalgar Law, pero éste, incapaz de seguirle el paso, decidió reunirse con Bepo.

Penguin estaba disfrutando de su noche de juerga hasta que el alboroto del lugar lo empujó a salir no sin antes pedir unas cuantas botellas. Estaba seguro de que si era descubierto, el capitán sería diez por ciento indulgente si le llevaba un presente.

El mundo se movía a cada paso que daba, su motricidad era una vergüenza, pero como un digno tripulante de los Piratas Heart, no sería tan fácil de derribar... De no ser porque ese licor ya lo había perdido. Fue una gracia de la divina providencia que esa noche Penguin saliera a salvo de la zona sin ley, de la zona en la que las peleas, asesinatos, robos, traiciones, cazas y disturbios estaban a la orden del día.

Penguin caminaba por las calles mirando las burbujas, esas peculiares motas de jabón que nacían del suelo; eran tan curiosas y brillaban de distintos colores, que quería atrapar alguna y morderla, se reía de lo estúpidamente infantil que pudiera parecer, pero en verdad quería jugar con ellas; un pasatiempo que desde su infancia lejana no hacía. Un hombre adulto que corría torpemente tras burbujas, que reía y las aplastaba, siempre sería considerado un loco.

La inhibición que sentía lo hacía un hombre arrojado y lo estaba aprovechando lanzando elogios a las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Recordaría vagamente haber recibido un golpe en su rostro, pero después, se hizo de un grupo de bellas mujeres que reían a su lado, le besaban y acariciaban mientras recorrían las calles.

A la mañana siguiente, eso sería lo último que Penguin recordaría de esa borrachera, después, juraría que no lo volvería a hacer y no sólo por las náuseas, el dolor y el malestar de la enorme resaca.

Cuando despertó lentamente sintiendo su cabeza estallar, trató de poner en orden lo que había pasado. Estaba en una cama boca abajo, tapado sólo de la cintura. El cuerpo dolía, pesaba tanto; apenas le dio fuerza para girar a la izquierda sin marearse y reconocer el lugar, porque estaba claro que no era el camarote del submarino. Miró la ventana, lo cual fue un error, los rayos del sol calaron en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Después de que mirara al otro lado aún ofuscado por la resolana que se colaba, vio una melena rubia que destellaba, tan hermosa como una cascada de oro. Sonrió satisfecho, al parecer había conseguido una linda rubia. Aunque no lo recordaba, de pronto se preguntó con preocupación si le fue posible desempeñarse y terminar dignamente el acto; con la gran cantidad de alcohol, tenía un mal presentimiento de haber quedado en ridículo.

Pero esa sería otra de sus preocupaciones menores, sería en lo último que pensaría cuando la brillante melena rubia giró y se encontró con un rostro que tardó un momento en dar forma. Se trataba de un rostro masculino que era cubierto parcialmente por mechones.

Contempló por un momento parpadeando unas cuantas veces, pudo escuchar la respiración acompasada de su sueño. Un momento después, se alejó cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama enredado en la manta, lo que siguió hizo que el corazón le fallara y su mente casi explotara. Estaba desnudo. ¡Ese hombre estaba desnudo como lo estaba él!

No conforme con eso, lo que encontró cerca de su mano en el suelo lo impactó hasta la inconsciencia; primero fue uno, después otro y así sucesivamente. Regados alrededor de la cama, se encontraban varios preservativos usados.

De pronto la resaca había desaparecido por completo.

Alterado, buscó su ropa, pero la manta se enredaba en su cuerpo y sólo eran torpes movimientos. Cuando el hombre suspiró, dejó de moverse. ¿Qué haría si ese tipo despertaba y lo encontraba ahí? ¡En primer lugar no tenía por qué estar ahí! Hasta donde recordaba se encontraba jugueteando con las burbujas y dando piropos a las lindas mujeres y ellas le besaban y daban mimos. ¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado en una habitación desnudo con otro hombre desnudo?! Y lo que le aterraba era lo que había en el piso.

Cuando se cercioró de que no había despertado, se movió con más cautela.

La habitación era pequeña, en donde una cama de tamaño decente, un sillón y una mesa diminuta estaban por los suelos, una silla destrozada y una lámpara en un rincón yacía en mil pedazos. Dos puertas a cada lado de la habitación y la ventana quedaban a un lado de la cama.

Localizó su overol en el sillón que estaba boca abajo junto a la ropa del otro, vio unas extrañas armas a un lado de la cama; no les dio importancia, se lanzó sobre las suyas vistiéndose torpemente. Lo único que no encontraba era su gorro y la ropa interior, miró a todas partes y distinguió la borla roja sobresalir de la cabellera rubia de ese tipo. Se acercó para liberarlo, pero estaba completamente atrapado, si jalaba más, despertaría al hombre.

A veces, en la vida de un hombre se tenía que tomar decisiones en base a su corazón, abandonar aquello que representaba un peligro aún si fuera lo que más amaba. Extrañaría su gorro, el gorro favorito que en tantas aventuras había tapado su cabeza.

Dio un paso atrás, despidiéndose de su estimable compañero de viaje y pateó algo metálico que hizo mover al hombre que dormía. Tomando inmediatamente el objeto, descubrió que era un casco franjeado en blanco y azul.

Algo en ese casco le era familiar, sabía que lo conocía por alguna razón. Eso era aún más preocupante.

Lo dejó a un lado y se dio prisa cuando el tipo volvió a moverse.

Al girar la manija, ésta no cedió, estaba cerrada con llave lo que elevó su desesperación. Fue hasta la ventana la cual estaba sellada y la otra era sólo la puerta del baño.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba encerrado y estaba seguro que ese hombre lo había... ¡¿Violado?!

Aprovechando su estado etílico lo había llevado a un motel, lo había encerrado y lo había ultrajado.

Tenía que matar al tipo, pero lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y regresar a la seguridad de su navío, ya no importaba si su capitán lo reprendía.

Estaba aterrado ante lo que había pasado en esa habitación, si era necesario derribaría la puerta.

Fue nuevamente a ella y la forzó un poco más, hasta que sintió una presencia, una gran presencia que estaba en su espalda, y esa presencia se materializó en una mano que sujetó la suya con la que tenía el pomo. Todo el cabello se le erizó y su cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado.

No se atrevió a mirar, podía sentir la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo tras él.

—Generalmente soy yo el que sale primero.

Fue un susurro que le congeló sangre, era una voz gruesa y pausada, demasiado tranquila.

—Dé dé, déjame salir...

Reaccionó al mínimo movimiento y se giró para evitar que lo tocara. Se encontró con un medio rostro cubierto por mechones que mostraban sus labios en los cuales se dibujaban una línea recta y una cicatriz enorme que bajaba de los mechones y los cruzaba, a un lado de ellos, se notaba una herida reciente aún con sangre seca. La mano del hombre tocó levemente su cadera, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y le faltaba el oxígeno, se pegó más a la puerta para tratar de evitar en vano que lo tocara, pero su mano descendía hasta su bolsillo.

De pronto no se sentía bien, estaba seguro que su presión arterial bajaba. ¡¿Qué había hecho con ese hombre?!

El otro, cuando la retiró, le mostró una llave.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás palideciendo...

Escuchaba lejana la voz y sus fuerzas menguaron, la boca se le secó más de lo normal y todo se volvió negro.

Su cuerpo estaba en caída libre haciendo que su estómago se contrajera.

Como la primera vez que había despertado, se sentía verdaderamente mareado, el techo parecía lejano y tener extrañas figuras que le saludaban, las náuseas estaban a punto de hacer que vomitara en la cama.

Corrió a la primera puerta que encontró abierta, por suerte era el baño.

Fue una tortuosa experiencia, echó incluso lo que no había comido y estaba a punto de sacar el cerebro y los pulmones, pero una vez que terminó, se sintió un poco mejor. Se levantó con torpeza, enjuagó su boca y lavó su rostro. Al cerrar el grifo se dio cuenta que no era el único que lo usaba; un hombre desnudo estaba en la ducha.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Sin poder hablar, simplemente negó como un niño asustado y que no quiere ver las consecuencias de sus travesuras por temor al castigo.

—En el sofá hay aspirinas, también hay algo para que bebas. Eso debe bastar para que se pase un poco.

Cerró la regadera y salió, Penguin se incorporó mirando a otro lado y vio su reflejo en el espejo, tenía un moretón en su mejilla, ¡ese bastardo lo había golpeado!

—¿Pero qué me hiciste?—Le reclamó tocando y lastimándose en el proceso—¡Me golpeaste! ¿Qué clase de salvaje pervertido eres?

De pronto sintió cómo su brazo era sujetado con fuerza, como si una garra de acero lo atrapara para arrancarle el brazo. Dispuesto a devolver la violencia, se encontró con la melena mojada que cubría la mitad del rostro. La imagen de tener esa melena en la cara lo sorprendió, él reía y jalaba los mechones mientras jugaba con ellos. Cerró los ojos para borrar esas imágenes; al abrirlos, se encontró con dos destellos llenos de fiereza que sobresalían de ella. Se le erizó la piel ante tal peligro que veía, por primera vez se sentiría amedrentado, pero no estaba en posición de demostrarlo.

—¿Me dices salvaje pervertido?—Su voz fue baja y sonora como los truenos de una lluvia pesada—. Si tú fuiste el maldito salvaje.

Cuando Penguin esperaba un golpe ante la mano que había levantado, sólo vio unas marcas en las muñecas. El hombre lo llevó a la habitación soltándolo y tomando su abundante cabellera, la apartó de su espalda mostrando rasguños abundantes. Penguin apartó la vista logrando distinguir las marcas, aunque la mano del otro le indicó más abajo.

No quería ver el cuerpo desnudo, le afligía saber que lo había tocado, pero no pudo evitar mirar su trasero que era lo que le señalaba. Tenía una gran mordida en el glúteo derecho y otras que iban por sus muslos.

Su expresión debió ser tal, que el otro tipo reía por lo bajo.

—No voy a negar que pensé en matarte cuando no dejabas de seguirme.

Horrorizado le miró a la cara.

—¿Yo no dejaba de seguirte? Debes estar bromeando, yo no pude hacer eso.

—Oye, no tengo por qué mentir. Eras una verdadera molestia. Cuando me besaste fue cuando te golpeé—Sus facciones retomaron su adusta expresión—Te hubiera matado, pero...

Le dio la espalda y tomó unos pantalones.

—En fin, terminamos aquí.

—Tú, tú te aprovechaste de mi estado...

—Si lo quieres creer así, así créelo, nadie te forzó a nada; fuiste tú el que se guardó la llave de la puerta y no tengo por qué dar explicaciones. Son las consecuencias de tu imprudencia. De igual modo, hubieras terminado en una casa de esclavos o muerto por intoxicación. Terminar en la cama con un hombre no es tan grave, la pasamos bien, créelo.

¿Qué absurda pesadilla estaba viviendo Penguin? El no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido... ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Cómo había actuado para que se dieran las cosas? ¿Por qué había sacado la llave de su bolsillo? ¿Pero, en verdad quería descubrirlo?

Había ocasiones en las que era mejor no saber algo, y estaba convencido que esa era una situación así.

Nuevamente se sintió mareado, ya no quería estar ahí, se dirigió a la puerta y por fin pudo abrirla, pero fue tomado de un hombro.

—¿Qué pasa pingüino salvaje, no hay un "gracias" para tu hombre? Fui tan gentil que dudo que te duela algo.

Dibujaba una amplia sonrisa satisfecha y malévola. ¡El maldito se burlaba de él, lo estaba torturando y lo estaba disfrutando! Y lo más probable es que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por él mismo; "pingüino salvaje" decía cuando se sentía victorioso, inspirado para una lucha, era su grito festivo de arrogancia. No podía seguir en ese lugar. Lleno de vergüenza y con la cara caliente, se apartó de él y se alejó corriendo, ni por error miró atrás, aunque pudo escuchar que le llamaba con insistencia.

Salió del lugar sin fijarse siquiera qué categoría era, de pronto se sintió desnudo, su cabeza era la desnuda. Se reprendió duramente por no tomar su preciado gorro una vez que tuvo la oportunidad. Lo extrañaría y ahora se sentía expuesto.

Cuando se vio lejos, caminó más relajado, o con más desgana, aún sentía parte de la resaca. Ahora estaba enfermo, había perdido su gorro y la botella para su capitán. Le esperaba una dura reprimenda por desaparecer prácticamente dos días y de no haberse estado si su capitán lo necesitaba.

Y efectivamente así fue, en cuanto llegó al submarino, se encontró con la mirada directa de Trafalgar Law, un mal presentimiento lo embargó y la piel se le erizaba conforme se acercaba a él. Con su tono de voz calmado y sin dejar de escrutarlo, se dio cuenta de su estado. Le pidió un reporte de lo que había descubierto en toda la noche y el día que transcurría; por la manera en cómo le miraba, sabía que era para ponerlo en aprietos. Nadie se presentaba en esas condiciones frente el capitán, no con la cara golpeada, ojos vidriosos, despeinado y con la ropa desajustada oliendo a borracho de taberna y por si fuera poco, tampoco tenía su característico gorro de pingüino, eso representaba una falta.

Le dijo que como ya lo sospechaban, estaban llegando muchos piratas peligrosos, incluso que había unos de los que eran considerados supernovas.

Trafalgar no dijo nada cuando terminó de hablar, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la sombra del gorro y le daba un aspecto peligroso.

—Eso me lo han dicho Bepo y Shachi.

Problemas, estaba en verdaderos problemas, tenía que decirle algo relevante, pero la mente la tenía en blanco, pudo notar cómo la paciencia de su capitán desaparecía. Tratar de excusarse no serviría de nada.

—Eres un superior—le dijo Trafalgar secamente—. Como tal, debes estar cuando te necesite, o recopilando información, pero nunca metiéndote en problemas o causando alboroto que llame la atención cuando no la necesitamos, sobre todo, si está la base de la marina y los almirantes tan cerca.

Penguin avergonzado recibió su regaño, pero con dignidad, sabía que tenía razón y afrontaría su castigo. A su alrededor, sus nakama hacían como si no escucharan, pero pendientes de lo que le fuera a pasar.

—Hasta ahora, no has causado ningún problema, Penguin-ya, no me importa lo que hagas mientras no me causes o nos metas en aprietos y no descuides tus deberes.

La mano de Law se estiró a su dirección para tomar un largo cabello rubio.

—¿Has hecho algo de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos?

Penguin luchó por no mostrarse alterado, ese cabello sólo podría ser de ese hombre, pero la sonrisa torcida de su capitán lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No capitán, nada relevante y sin importancia.

Soltó el cabello que se llevó el viento, sus ojos serenos y sombríos se clavaron en él.

—Necesitas hidratarte y un buen baño, apestas. Dile a Shachi que atienda tus heridas.

Una vez que el capitán se retiró, sus nakama lo rodearon felicitándolo por la benevolencia con la que había sido bendecido. Le aclararon que el capitán lo había estado buscando para el inventario y otras cosas. Sabiendo lo escrupuloso que era en el orden y necesidades de la embarcación, no encontrarlo fue una molestia.

Y obedeciendo la orden de su capitán, Penguin tomó un baño relajante, que de relajante no lo fue en absoluto, no viendo todas las marcas sospechosas que tenía en el cuerpo apenas se quitó la ropa.

Aunque no quería pensar en eso, aquella imagen de estar jugando con esa larga cabellera llegaba, podía recordar risas y nada más. Estaba en total penumbra.

A pesar de las dolencias, había una parte de su cuerpo que, debido a lo que pasó, no dolía como imaginaba, ya que si se acostó con un hombre y no le dolía el trasero, significaba que él no había sido el receptor. Eso le consolaba un poco, pero recordó las palabras últimas que le dijo y el mareo volvía. En ese caso, él se había... ¡Su trasero había sido profanado por un rubio melenudo! Se hizo ovillo en una esquina de la regadera dejando que el agua lavara su vergüenza y la desesperanza de no poder casarse con una mujer.

Dejó el drama a un lado, esa noche, pasaría parte de ella mirando el cielo nocturno, tratando de que las estrellas le consolaran, escuchando a los ebrios de sus compañeros cantar o reír despreocupados.

Cuando decidió ir a la cabina principal para tomar unos papeles del inventario, vio a Shachi con un altero de los Wanted que tenían como apoyo para reconocer a los demás piratas y que su capitán le había pedido. Cuando el gran Bepo entró, chocó con él y los papeles volaron por toda la estancia. Después de que el oso se disculpara, comenzaron a juntarlos. A Penguin casi le da un desmayo. Sus compañeros se preocuparon tanto que lo rodearon, pero éste les dijo que no era nada, que el sudor y la palidez era sólo por la resaca que no cedía.

Para hacerles ver que todo estaba bien, tomó unos Wanted sonriendo de manera exagerada y salió dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.

Una vez fuera, buscó de entre todos y al encontrar el que buscaba lo sostuvo con mano temblorosa, con mirada incrédula y un mal presentimiento. La foto que mostraba el wanted era el de un hombre con recompensa de 162,000,000 berries, Killer, el guerrero masacre, uno de los once supernovas, no uno cualquiera, uno de los más violentos que pertenecía a una tripulación peligrosa como lo eran los Piratas de Kid.

El tipo tenía como característica general, un casco franjeado en blanco y azul y una larga cabellera rubia.

Cuando Shachi le preguntó nuevamente, Penguin hizo lo posible por sonar casual, aunque sudaba frío y sonreía con dificultad.

Susurró: "Este tipo está aquí" y Shachi entendió que al ser uno de los piratas de Kid, entonces, toda la tripulación estaba en el archipiélago, algo que a su capitán podría interesarle. Siempre era bueno saber el lugar del enemigo. Ahora por lo menos ya tenían confirmada su llegada. Shachi corrió con el montón de papeles hasta el camarote en busca de su capitán y Penguin se quedó mirando sus manos que sostenían el wanted de Killer.

Así que había tenido sexo con un integrante de los piratas de Kid, un supernova que podía matar gente sin mayor dilación que la de sus armas, las armas que había visto en la habitación. En ese caso, tal vez lo que le dijo era mentira, tal vez lo vio borracho y se lo llevó para aprovecharse de él. Si eran tan despreciables como se decía, en ese caso, cabía la posibilidad de que le mintiera.

Pero lo que le preocupaba eran las consecuencias que podría acarrear. De pronto le alarmó que lo reconociera. ¿Lo chantajearía? Ahora se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto. ¿Debía decirle a su capitán? Nunca una pregunta le causó repelús y miedo.

"Capitán, con respecto al supernova, despertamos desnudos en la misma habitación, parece que tuvimos sexo toda la noche y no recuerdo nada de lo que dije".

Eso no sonaba muy bien, dejando de lado que hubiera sido un hombre, era de una tripulación enemiga.

Comenzó a afligirse, el mero hecho ya era vergonzoso. ¿Y si le decía que fue un accidente por haber bebido de más?

"¿Has hecho algo de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos?"

Le había preguntado y él negado. ¿Era preciso que le contara su vida sexual? Después de todo ese tipo no le había amenazado, todo lo contrario, la manera en la que le habló fue educada. Sería su pequeño secreto, su más oscuro y vergonzoso secreto.

El día que precedió, su ánimo no mejoró, sentía que traicionaba la confianza de su capitán, que en cualquier momento llegaría ese hombre y les diría todo exponiéndolo a las burlas. Era una niñería, pero sentía que algo pasaría, y su instinto no fallaba.

El nuevo encuentro con su capitán no fue mejor, sabía muy bien que si su instinto era bueno, el instinto y la suspicacia de su capitán eran mucho mejor.

Todo terminó cuando le fue dada la tarea de ir por unos artículos de cirugía que Trafalgar había pedido y algunas cosas para el submarino.

—Mañana haremos una visita a fondo a los demás lugares, así que no importa qué, vendrás con nosotros.

—¡Sí capitán! Mañana no le fallaré.

Le dijo enérgicamente dando la vuelta y saliendo de inmediato con Shachi y otro nakama. El camino fue animado, hasta que sus compañeros comenzaron a bromear con el estado con el que había llegado aquella noche. Con risillas pícaras le revelaron que habían visto un cardenal en su cuello—eso fue cuando se vestía y aún no abrochaba completamente su overol—; del cabello rubio que su capitán había encontrado en su ropa y que se le había visto con un grupo de mujeres. Penguin permaneció callado, tenso y avergonzando sólo al recordar la manera en cómo había despertado en la cama al lado de ese hombre y de la acusación de haber sido él, el que propició todo, ¡que él tenía la llave de la habitación en su bolsillo! ¡Que ese tipo tenía mordidas en lugares de su cuerpo muy íntimas! ¿Qué podía decir de sus cardenales?

¡¿Qué debía pensar o creer cuando no recordaba nada?!

Por si fuera poco, era un psicópata asesino. Se había acostado con un hombre, un nakama asesino de una embarcación enemiga considerada de las más crueles.

El hecho de que fuera un hombre, ya no le importaba, sólo tenía que bloquearlo de su recuerdo, no sería problema ya que no recordaba nada. Pero la preocupación de que ese tipo lo reconociera, reconociera la embarcación a la que pertenecía y de haber dicho una imprudencia, como información, era lo que le afectaba desde la mañana que se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Con las cosa en la mano, el olor de la comida los obligó a parar en un pequeño mercado. Penguin compró una brocheta de camarón con cerdo y fue a sentarse a las afueras en espera de sus otros compañeros que querían algo más elaborado.

Se sentó en un montículo y viendo a las personas, comenzó a disfrutar de su refrigerio.

El sol de esa mañana brillaba límpido a través de las burbujas que volaban y el verdor de los árboles relucía con el cielo azul, pero algo irrumpió esa tranquilidad y alertó sus sentidos, algo hizo volar su nuevo gorro y cuando menos se dio cuenta, su cabeza era cubierta nuevamente.

—Hola.

Alguien estaba detrás de él, su voz se escuchaba extraña, pero logró reconocerla al tiempo que hacía con las palabras. Con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y encaró al hombre del casco. Killer, el guerrero masacre estaba frente a él sosteniendo el gorro que le había quitado.

Penguin estaba a la defensiva al pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

—Olvidaste tu gorro en...

—Te lo agradezco—le interrumpió.

—¿Te importa dejarme éste?

Eso lo desconcertó, más al ver cómo Killer acercaba el gorro a su casco y parecía olfatearlo.

—Penguin de los Piratas Heart. Capitán: Trafalgar Law, "El cirujano de la muerte" por el que ofrecen 200, 000,000. ¿No es así?

—Y tú eres Killer, "El Guerrero Masacre".

Penguin se sintió nervioso, por lo visto sabía muy bien cuál era su tripulación.

—Por alguna razón Kid siente curiosidad por tu capitán. —Le confesó tomando una actitud seria—. Ahora sabemos que se encuentra aquí, como gran parte de los supernovas.

Penguin sin querer escuchar lo que tenía que decir ese hombre, tomó las cosas y dispuso salir de ese lugar antes que sus compañeros volvieran. Pero Killer se interpuso, algo que le molestó.

—¿Qué rayos quieres? Apártate de mi camino.

—Lo haré, vamos—Penguin le miró sorprendido—. Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

—¡¿Que qué?! No tengo por qué seguirte; ¡¿por qué debería hacerlo?!

Killer guardó silencio un momento mientras Penguin trataba de descifrar las intenciones detrás del casco.

—No tienes opción.

Contestó resuelto.

—Oye, oye, admito que estaba demasiado borracho como para recordar lo que hice, no recuerdo nada y así quiero estar, lo que pasó fue a causa de esa tremenda borrachera y es algo que jamás volveré a hacer—bajó la voz y la mirada esperando que nadie más escuchara—, no me gustan los hombres.

—Pues tu gusto cambió—se acercó a él con algo que pudo ser soberbia—. Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Penguin se molestó; ¿quién se creía ese sujeto para darle órdenes de esa manera?

—Debes estar loco si piensas que iré contigo. Déjame en paz, lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte.

Killer con una rapidez sorprendente lo tomó del brazo con violencia.

—No tengo tiempo para niñerías, tú me pediste encontrarnos y he venido por eso.

El desfiguro en la cara de Penguin dejó en claro su sorpresa, la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba era demasiado peligrosa. Miró a todos lados, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de esa situación, a lo lejos, pudo ver en sombrero de Shachi.

—¿Eres imbécil? Entiende que estaba en mal estado y no sabía lo que hacía.

—Pues no parecía.

Dijo con seriedad sepulcral pero un poco más relajado, Penguin aprovechó para soltarse, sin embargo Killer se acercó a él y sus palabras resonaron dentro del casco como en su cabeza.

—Te veías muy seguro cuando movías la cadera desenfrenadamente, cuando pedías más y decías que todo hombre no debería morir sin que le dieran por lo menos una vez en la vida.

Su cara enrojeció violentamente hasta las orejas y trató de negar todo.

—¡No, no, no, no hay manera de que yo dijera eso!

—Ho sí que lo decías, y en repetidas ocasiones. Vamos pingüino salvaje, te haré recordar varias cosas.

Por un momento pensó en huir, huir cobardemente y lejos de ese hombre, meterse en el submarino y esperar a que zarparan. Pero Killer pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque con mucha calma y total seguridad dijo:

—Nos encontraremos tarde o temprano, y si eso pasa, no seré gentil como lo estoy siendo ahora. Será de una manera violenta y hasta podría matarte.

—Crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte, preferiría morir antes que seguirte...

La manera en que Killer tensó sus armas le dejaron en claro que eran sus intenciones, ¿qué podía esperar de un asesino?

—Está bien, primero comenzaré por tus nakama.

Miró a su espalda, Shachi parecía tener problemas con una persona, pero era evidente que pronto llegaría a su lado. Tenía mucha seguridad en su fuerza, serían tres contra uno, sin embargo, las razones para comenzar una pelea entre dos bandos no eran las más glamurosas. Era justamente el alboroto que su capitán quería evitar.

—Si vas a pelear con alguien, que sea conmigo.

Dijo decidido y lleno de valor, haciendo que Killer se detuviera.

—Entonces, ¿vienes?

—Sólo para pelear y que me dejes en paz.

—Bien, pelea si quieres, te perdonaré la vida e irás conmigo sin oponer resistencia y me harás lo mismo que me hiciste esa noche.

Se detuvo a pensar sus palabras, le parecía no haber entendido muy bien, pero fuera lo que fuera, no haría nada.

—Ganaré, me dejarás en paz y jamás volverás a mencionar nada.

Killer se cruzó de brazos ladeando su cabeza discretamente petulante.

—Si eso crees que pueda llegar a pasar, está bien. Vamos.

—Tengo que llevar estas cosas primero, te encontraré...

—No—le interrumpió—. Ahora, puedo comenzar en este momento.

—¡No es lugar!—Shachi y su compañero parecía que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias con el mercader—te veré en el Mangroby doce. No conviene que vean pelear a piratas, recuerda los rumores sobre los almirantes.

—Lo sé, pero sería un suceso aislado—Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar—Caminaré y en dos minutos miraré atrás, si no te encuentro, te buscaré, te arrancaré la cabeza y la empalaré cerca de tu capitán. Será una buena guerra, como te dije, a mi capitán le gustaría conocerlo y a la marina le encantaría saber información que sólo un tripulante de los Heart podría saber. ¿Sabes? Hablas demasiado cuando estás borracho.

El instinto de Penguin le decía que la situación estaba a punto de salirse de sus manos, se imaginó las dos tripulaciones en un encuentro; si salían ilesos, la marina estaría sobre su capitán a causa de esa información. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a soltar la lengua de esa manera?! Ese era un verdadero problema, ese acto era el que le costaría su vida y la de su capitán, no podía creer el haber cometido semejante error, la información de los movimientos y planes eran una sentencia de muerte ¡y él los había revelado a sus enemigos! Merecía que lo fusilaran.

Shachi ya casi llegaba, la larga melena de Killer se movía al paso, el tiempo se terminaba, tenía que terminar con ese hombre así le costara la vida.

Cuando Shachi y el otro llegaron, sólo encontraron las cajas y la brocheta de Penguin tirada en el piso, algo que le dio mala espina, ese hombre no dejaba comida abandonada y sin terminar ni por un ataque pirata, y juraría haber visto que se encontraba en ese sitio.

El suelo que correspondía al Mangroby doce era algo irregular pero el sitio era lo suficientemente grande para una pelea y demasiado solitario como para que alguien los interrumpiera.

El guerrero masacre le miraba, estaba seguro de que lo miraba aunque tenía una actitud indiferente, ni siquiera se veía preparado para la lucha. Sentía que se estaba burlando de él.

Sabía que la letalidad de ese hombre se centraba en sus armas, esas curiosas cuchillas en sus muñecas; por su parte, no tenía una arma en concreto, tenía conocimiento y dominio de varias y un perfecto ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Al no tener una arma a la mano, sería un combate con sus propias extremidades, no le daría tregua a ese petulante melenudo.

Pero la situación no era como esperaba, el tipo se quitaba las armas y volvía a su actitud confiada. Penguin lo tomó como una provocación, un insulto, ya que Killer no lo creía a su nivel. Le mostraría que los Piratas Heart eran de cuidado.

Y el ataque comenzó por parte de Penguin. Con un rápido movimiento llegó hasta él soltando unos puñetazos a su estómago, pero Killer no permitiría que lo tocara, también contraatacó. Descubrió que la fuerza de sus golpes eran peligrosos, pero los de él tampoco eran un roce de pétalo.

No permitiría que la vida de su capitán peligrara, arreglaría lo que había estropeado y no dejaría rastro alguno de su estupidez. Ese pirata no podía representar una verdadera amenaza ante su determinación, haría uso de todo su intelecto y habilidades.

Los golpes se convertían en ráfagas de viento, y ambos hombres no dejaron de pelear hasta que el ganador, agitado y levantándose del suelo, ayudó a levantar al perdedor.

Ahora, derrotado y avergonzado, entraba al cuarto de un hotel.

Penguin se preguntaba el por qué había personas que no luchaban limpio, otro error de su parte le había costado la pelea.

Entre la sarta de golpes, Killer había usado un truco sucio al decirle cosas vergonzosas.

"Tus piernas son tan fuertes y flexibles, justo como las sentía en mi cintura"… "Tus jadeos suenan parecidos a cuando te tenía en mis brazos." "¿Sonrojado, estás excitado al fin?"

Era una bobería, pero escucharlo en los primeros golpes lo había enfurecido. Se estaba burlando de él, pero después, comenzó a tocar partes de su cuerpo de una manera poco seria para una pelea. El recuerdo de jugar con esa melena lo atormentaba, el peligro que corría su capitán lo desesperaba. Terminó en el suelo con el puño de Killer en su estómago y la otra mano en su cuello.

De nada sirvieron las objeciones, las reclamaciones de haber sido una pelea sucia, que había usado trucos baratos.

"No es mi culpa que te distrajeras tan fácilmente, y de todos modos quería terminar pronto con eso, tenemos mucho que hacer".

De camino, había comprado unas botellas, no para embriagarse, pero estaba consciente de lo que ese hombre buscaba y para él era difícil lo que iba hacer. Se lo merecía por estúpido y revelar información letal; ahora estaba completamente en sus manos, le extorsionaría hasta el fin de sus días. Por lo menos hasta que le matara, esa era la solución.

Habían llegado al hotel sin siquiera reservar, lo que le hacía pensar que ya lo tenía preparado. No era un lugar tan bajo como el primero, éste gozaba de buena presencia y buen gusto.

Dejó la botella que le quedaba en una mesa, podía ver la cama y algunas cosas. Killer se desabrochó su camisa y tomó una botella de un mini bar indicándole que se pusiera cómodo.

—Lo que tengas pensado hacer, hazlo ya—. Dijo mientras sus manos temblaban al desabotonar el ancho cuello de su uniforme—. Y deja de torturarme.

Se escuchó algo metálico, Killer se había despojado de su casco y la cabellera rubia se vio libre junto con los mechones que tapaban la mitad de su cara. Para sorpresa y mareo de Penguin, él ya estaba desnudo salvo por una toalla que tenía en la cintura y le sonreía de una manera extraña.

—Me vas a dar un masaje como lo hiciste esa vez.

Dio un largo trago a la botella.

—¡¿He, eso es todo?! ¡¿Quieres sólo un masaje?!

—Sí.

La sangre volvió a circular por sus venas, y sonrió aliviado. Ya un poco más relajado y sonriendo tontamente—. ¿Quién le había mandado que malinterpretara?—Buscó una silla y la colocó frente una mesa, la cual llenó de almohadas y cojines. Si lo único que quería el hombre era un masaje, Penguin era bueno con los masajes, a su capitán le agradaban.

Le señaló la silla, pero Killer, rompiendo su seriedad, también le sonrió y negó con su índice. Cogió las almohadas y cojines colocándolos en la cama nuevamente, se acomodó sobre ellas boca abajo haciendo a un lado su cabellera y dejando al descubierto su espalda y los rasguños en ella.

A Penguin no le importó, fuera un masaje sencillo, en una silla o uno más profundo en una cama, no habría problemas, sólo tenía que ponerlo en un profundo estado de relajación y lo mataría; así su capitán estaría seguro. Sólo tenía que decidir la manera de hacerlo. ¿Con sus manos o con alguna arma? Lo más eficaz sería con un arma, pero no tenía alguna, así que tenía que ser rápido y conciso al hacerlo con sus propias manos. Estaba consciente que ese hombre era fuerte y rápido.

Killer le proporcionó un ungüento para heridas y golpes, le pidió que untara eso en su espalda pero que comenzara por la cabeza.

Entonces Penguin comprendió que lo que había hecho esa noche—entre otras cosas que por el momento no quería pensar—fue darle un masaje a Killer, uno muy completo.

Comenzó por introducir sus dedos en la abundante cabellera, era muy suave según lo recordaba, aunque no tenía por qué recordarlo. Las yemas de sus dedos se enterraron con suavidad en su cuero cabelludo y comenzó con movimientos circulares, viajando por toda la zona. El olor que desprendía era uno agradable, guardaba el suave aroma de mar con un toque de jabón, del mismo que usaba cuando lo vio desnudo en la regadera—Lo cual tampoco tenía porque recordar—. Aunque primero lo hizo con algo de nerviosismo, terminó por dejarse llevar, no tenía opción si quería matarlo. Tenía que hacerlo con cautela, había notado que Killer había dejado sus armas cerca de la cama, sólo necesitaba estirar la mano para tenerla y atacar. Necesitaría más que un masaje en la cabeza para hacer que bajara la guardia.

Con los movimientos circulares fue bajando a la nuca, después a los hombros. Tomó de ese ungüento y lo frotó entre sus manos y con ayuda de sus dedos lo restregó con suavidad en la piel tersa y cálida pero firme. Con toques ligeros, acarició esparciendo el ungüento por su espalda, bajando poco a poco y volviendo a subir hasta el cuello y repitiendo el movimiento, después comenzaría a hacerlo con un poco más de presión. Descubrió que Killer no estaba tenso como para merecer un masaje, sus músculos no estaban lo suficientemente anudados, pero sí duros y firmes.

Killer soltó un sonido placentero.

—Hazlo un poco más fuerte.

Penguin sonrió, le daría un buen masaje antes de asesinarlo.

Delineó su espalda y colocó más ungüento, ahora centrando en las heridas, con suavidad pasaba la zona lastimada en sus costados, miró a otro lado tratando de no pensar la posición en la que estaba cuando le hizo eso.

Comenzó a amasar la piel y músculos, bajó a su estrecha cintura y subió hasta los hombros, de abajo arriba, una y otra vez repitiendo el movimiento tres veces más.

—Sí, así...

Soltó en una especie de jadeo, lo cual lo puso nervioso. Lo hizo un momento más, pero no para darle gusto, ni para comparar el tono de voz con el que lo había hecho, sólo quería que se relajara. Pero no le importaba si lo volvía a hacer, era algo interesante escuchar a un tipo como él en un estado vulnerable; semidesnudo, de espalda y pidiendo más... por un masaje, claro, un masaje que sería la razón de su muerte. No se distraería sólo porque ese hombre había soltado unos sonidos placenteros ni porque suspiraba satisfecho.

Continuó el masaje ahora con las palmas de las manos concentrándose en la zona de los omoplatos y bajando en círculos hasta llegar a la espalda baja.

—Un poco más abajo...

Lo tenía ya muy relajado, sonrió y bajó más, el relieve de sus glúteos fue lo que le borró la sonrisa. Había metido las manos bajo la toalla y ahora podía ver parte de la morena piel y la mordida. En ese momento el cuerpo de Killer se estremeció liberando un sonoro suspiro, si esos glúteos estaban duros, al hacer eso se habían endurecido más.

Retiró las manos inmediatamente, se reprendió internamente por reaccionar así. ¡¿Cuántos traseros no había visto?! ¡Era un profesional de la salud! Y lo más importante, era un hombre que no tenía nada de diferente de los demás.

—Oye—Killer se escuchaba soñoliento—. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de esa noche?

Penguin negó y prosiguió con el masaje, tomando desde la cadera y subiendo hasta el cuello. ¿Y si lastimaba su columna hasta dejarlo parapléjico? Sería algo rápido y doloroso, unas cuantas vértebras y lo inmovilizaría, otras más y ya no se pondría de pie y con suerte hasta el habla le quitaba. Sólo era cuestión de saber presionar, de ir un poco más al centro de su ancha y musculada espalda, de sortear los músculos y deslizarse por la suave y lozana piel. Dejar de lado su profunda respiración, sus jadeos pausados y pequeños estremecimientos.

¿Qué genio maldito jugaba ahora con sus deseos? Por una parte, aceptaba el hecho de acostarse con un hombre, no había problema, lo había superado, y siendo sincero, había sido algo que en años atrás le había inquietado; pero tenía que matar a quien ponía en peligro la vida y metas de su capitán.

Con sus puños listos, estaba dispuesto a destrozar la espina dorsal, sin embargo Killer se dio la vuelta y sus puños quedaron en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces? Aún no termino.

—No me has respondido.

Ahora podía apreciar con más claridad la cicatriz de Killer. Era una enorme herida que cubría gran parte de la cara como una mancha bultosa que ocultaban los mechones y un poco más. Parecían de ya hace mucho tiempo; no tenía ceja ni pestañas en el ojo derecho que parecía de un color verde apagado, mientras que el izquierdo lucía de un verde esmeralda que brillaba tenuemente por la iluminación, cejas y largas pestañas claras y grandes, pero ambos estaban serenos, casi a medio cerrar.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa.

Dijo mecánicamente, pues comenzaba a preguntarse cómo fue que cayó en manos de él.

Killer se echó sobre su melena un momento, se acomodó y después volvió a encarar a Penguin incorporándose un poco. Penguin no había retirado sus manos.

—Me dijiste, que cuando eras más joven, trataste de experimentar, pero no salió como pensabas. El chico al que se lo pediste no le agradó la idea y se burló de ti, te señaló con los demás y fuiste atormentado hasta que decidiste salir de ese lugar. —Penguin perdió su color habitual, trató de separarse, pero Killer sujetó sus manos en su pecho—. Después, volviste a intentarlo, pero con un resultado similar, desde entonces, te has hecho a la idea de que no te interesan los hombres. ¿No es así? Enterraste esos deseos en lo más profundo de tu ser y te convenciste de que es malo. Buscas placer, pero últimamente ninguna mujer es suficiente.

—¡Cállate! Yo, yo estaba borracho. ¿Cómo puedes creer en la palabra de un borracho?

—Porque al igual que los niños, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. —Lo dijo y sus labios dibujaron una siniestra sonrisa—. Los niños poco entienden de inhibirse, a los borrachos los desinhibe el alcohol. Y tú, pingüino salvaje, estabas demasiado alegre y desinhibido. Por fin encontraste a alguien que hará lo que quieres.

Tan sorprendido estaba Penguin, que no se dio cuenta que él acariciaba sus labios. ¿Cómo era posible que hablara tanto estando borracho? ¿Por qué había revelado cosas tan íntimas que había enterrado de las que no se acordaba ni siquiera estando pensativo? ¡A un desconocido, a un pirata de Eustass "Capitán" Kid! Todo por esa borrachera.

De pronto se vio en la cama casi sobre Killer, y éste ya besaba su cuello de manera pausada.

—¿No quieres saber cómo fue tu primera vez?—Su corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo hasta las orejas, la mano de Killer conducía la suya a sus muslos—después de que me contaras todo eso, me llevaste a la cama, me besaste con mucha pasión diría yo. Entre tantas caricias que nos dedicamos, me montaste y con mucha lentitud, tú...

—¡¿Yo?! ...

—Y lo disfrutaste demasiado.

Penguin escuchaba ya casi recostado en su pecho, tratando de recordar, pero no lo lograba, no se había dado cuenta de que Killer acariciaba su espalda.

—Pero, me dijiste que yo había sido un salvaje.

—Te estoy diciendo cómo fue tu primera vez, lo demás fue algo extraño.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró quedando parcialmente sobre él, la toalla resbaló y descubrió lo que había causado el masaje.

—Sabemos quiénes somos, conocemos nuestros secretos, —le dijo—tal vez ya no nos veamos nunca más. Te lo voy a hacer ahora mismo.

Penguin cerró los ojos tratando de poner pies y cabeza; reprimió el temblor que sintió se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por alguna razón ya no quería matar, pero no tenía opción. Por otra parte, renacía la parte de él que hasta el momento había estado reprimiendo. Todas esas voces llena de burlas, insultos y desprecios salían a flote. Ya era un hombre, uno muy fuerte que podía romperle la cara a quien se le ocurriera juzgar su proceder y estilo de vida. Después de todo, era un pirata que vivía su libertad, y como de su primer encuentro nada recordaba, Killer le ofrecía otra oportunidad y se le veía muy dispuesto. Lo mataría y todo quedaría olvidado, por lo que sabía, los muertos no hablaban.

La caricia de Killer pasó de su cuello a su cabeza, llevándose el gorro en el proceso y descubriendo su negra cabellera. Aún tenía dudas y algo que no lo dejaba intentarlo, pero la vida siempre estaría llena de dudas y miedos que no permitirían avanzar; Penguin se preguntó si en verdad lo deseaba, la dureza de Killer en su vientre despertaba cosas que ya había olvidado.

—Dime cómo fue que terminaste a mi lado y cuál es ese secreto que dices que conozco.

Penguin cerró los ojos al sentir el suave beso en su cuello al tiempo que manos ajenas desabrochaban su ropa. Al abrirlos, Killer le miraba fijamente, sus ojos resaltaron de entre su melena dejando ver la gran cicatriz; volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras lo despojaba de su overol y comprendió que el secreto, era su rostro.

—Salvo el capitán Kid, nadie lo ha visto desde que me hice esto, y los que lo vieron, están muertos.

Bien, para Penguin estaba claro que también pensaba matarlo, sería una pequeña competencia en saber quién terminaría primero con quien. Pero antes, terminarían su pequeño encuentro.

Con caricias suaves y firmes fue despojando a Penguin de la demás ropa, acariciando sobre ella mientras lo hacía. No negaría que sentir la mano de un hombre sobre su sexo despierto le llenaba de morbo y culpa a la vez, pero así fue que Penguin descubrió que había perdido mucho tiempo en miedos tontos y cobardías inútiles. Si bien las mujeres le gustaban, los hombres también tenían su encanto. Siendo un cuerpo ajeno, se tomó el tiempo para recorrerlo y sentir la otra cara de la moneda que se había negado a conocer, de explorar otro cuerpo que le igualaba en género.

Ya parpadeaba el día cuando Killer se dejaba acariciar y Penguin nervioso dejó que entrara en él.

—¿Me dejarás hacerlo después a ti?

Le preguntó mientras trataba de ponerse cómodo sobre él.

—Por supuesto.

Penguin poco a poco se fue acoplando, suspirando hondamente mientras recibía las caricias de Killer en sus muslos y abdomen.

—No lo metas todo aún.

Le recomendaba Killer, y Penguin seguía sus consejos y era suficiente para hacer que sus miedos fueran superados por la experiencia. Su voz suspiraba febril cuando tocaba un punto sensible, movía su cadera adelante o atrás, en círculos o dejaba que las manos de Killer tomaran su trasero y lo movieran al tiempo que enterraba sus dedos en su carne. Su cuerpo se contraía y su piel se erizaba con las fuertes caricias. Cuando pasaba sus manos y tocaba a Killer, éste las conducía y le indicaba sus pezones para que los manipulara, y Penguin curioso, exploraba la brillante piel con aroma a hierbas, la masajeaba y atrapaba su sexo en espasmos mientras el propio supuraba por el masaje en su interior. Jamás se había escuchado así mismo gemir de una manera sonora y agitada, nunca antes su respiración no llenaba sus pulmones y nunca antes sintió perder la cabeza ante los asomos un clímax que amenazaban.

—Tómalo con calma pingüino salvaje.

Le calmaba Killer tomándole los brazos fuertemente. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo a él obligándolo a que levantara su cadera y separarse. Penguin con una ruda caricia a su rostro le reclamó, con un beso húmedo y desesperado en su cuello le exigió terminar y le susurró:

—¿Es mi turno?

Su mano resbaló del sexo de Killer hasta su trasero, Killer sólo sonrió, se colocó un preservativo nuevo y lubricó con saliva. Lo tumbó mirando y secando el sudor de su rostro, delineando sus labios que mansos dieron la bienvenida, retirando de su boca un poco de saliva para igual lubricarlo.

—¿Te está gustando?

Susurró con voz ronca que llegó a sus oídos como el ronroneo de un león, y sólo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. La caricia de Killer comenzó en los pies, subió por las piernas masajeando las pantorrillas y deteniéndose en los muslos, separándolos y acariciando su parte interna con las yemas de los dedos; Penguin expuesto totalmente ante ese hombre, le sonreía con algo de vergüenza pero con el deseo a flor de piel.

Cerró los ojos cuando Killer entró en él sutilmente, aferro en sus puños un puño de sus cabellos rubios que caían y respiro profundamente. Killer había levantado sus piernas y colocado una almohada bajo su cadera.

Y así volvía a perder el aliento y escuchar su respiración agitada, de escuchar su jadeos febriles y atrapar el sexo de Killer en su interior mientras su cuerpo era agitado de manera enérgica, y entre todo ese marasmo de sensaciones, pudo ver la cara de él concentrada en el placer, sus mechones moverse al compás mismo que marcaba. Lo tomaba del cabello y de vez en cuando lo jalaba para besarlo torpemente o lamer su cuello u orejas y cuando sintió que sus mismas entrañas explotaron, se sujetó fuertemente.

No sabía qué hora de la noche era. La habitación estaba en penumbras salvo por una pequeña luz de noche que no recordaba quién había prendido. A su lado estaba Killer recostado boca arriba, respirando profundamente. No hablaban, estaba seguro que si cerraba los ojos dormiría sin poder evitarlo. Estaban con los pies en la cabecera de la cama, tal había sido su actividad, que estaba sin orden alguno, sólo la manta que Killer había echado sobre sus cinturas al terminar.

Llamó a Killer, que apenas respondió siendo presa de su sueño.

Penguin aprovecharía su guardia baja, no había vuelta atrás, sólo que no tenía un arma, la posibilidad de romperle la espina dorsal se había ido. Barrió con la mirada el lugar, recordó las cuchillas de Killer, esas navajas eran lo que necesitaba.

Apenas se movió para buscarlas bajo la cama, Killer se removió, así que disimuladamente se juntó a su cuerpo, casi trepando para poder ver del otro lado en donde las encontró al pie de la cama bajo la cabeza rubia.

Comenzó a imaginar la manera de atacarlo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, no podía levantarse rápido porque lo alertaría; así que comenzó a dar pequeños besos para disimular su movimiento. Pensaba que una vez las tuviera cerca, sólo tomaría una cuchilla y la empujaría a la cama en dirección a su cabeza, si bien la hoja era curvada, podría atravesar de todos modos el cráneo.

Sólo de imaginar se le erizó la piel, pensar en matar a un hombre después de tener sexo le parecía algo rastrero, pero tenía que arreglar el desastre que su gran boca había causado.

Killer respiraba tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados y semblante sereno le hicieron sentirse un desalmado. ¡Estaba pensando en atacar a traición! Qué despreciable se sentía.

Con un beso en la quijada, logró alcanzar el arma, Killer soltó un pequeño suspiro y descansó su mano en el trasero de Penguin. Penguin sujetó la navaja fuerte para que el extraño mecanismo no interfiriera en el rápido movimiento que haría a continuación, una caricia en el rostro cubriría la intención de sujetarlo mientras la hoja penetraba en su cráneo. Como despedida a ese hombre y agradecimiento por una gran experiencia, le dio un beso en su ojo sin pestañas ni ceja y otro en sus labios cicatrizados; con eso terminarían las futuras extorsiones.

—Hey, Pen...

Susurró en sus labios casi dormido, Penguin sujetó la cuchilla a punto de salir disparada.

—Se me olvidaba aclarar que esa noche no tuvimos sexo... Por lo menos, no de esta manera.

Incorporándose un poco, Penguin repasó lo que había acabado de escuchar queriendo comprender mejor lo que Killer le decía. ¿Le había mentido? Pero le acababa de decir que se había montado en él y...

Demasiadas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, la primera fue que había sido víctima de un engaño para llevarlo a la cama, que sería presa de otra extorsión, que había sido tan estúpido por caer en el ardid de ese hombre. Sintió la furia que se apoderaba de él y cometió el error que tanto cuidó de no hacer.

Con un rápido movimiento retomó el arma y se dispuso a enterrarla en la cabellera rubia, pero con la misma rapidez que Penguin se movió, Killer lo sujetó haciendo que soltara el arma y limitando su movimiento al ponerse sobre él.

Penguin entonces se vio inmovilizado con el cuerpo desnudo de Killer, sus brazos fuertemente sujetados a los lados y las fuertes piernas presionando las suyas sintiendo el cabello rubio en su rostro.

—¿Así que sólo querías...?

—¿Quitarte la ropa, atraerte a una cama, hacer que abrieras las piernas?

—¡Maldito hijo de...!

—¿Hacer que pasaras una noche inolvidable? Porque por la manera en la que...

—¡Cállate despreciable pirata! ¡Y todavía me has puesto a darte un masaje!

Killer esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante su insulto, que aunque tal vez era cierto, le parecía muy infantil pero lleno de la más pura rabia. Era seguro que si lo dejaba, le arrancaría la cabeza y era verdad, Penguin no sólo quería arrancar su cabeza con esa larga cabellera, sino también otra cosa de su anatomía, la misma que sentía flácida en su vientre.

—¡Degenerado, pervertido! Si quieres sexo paga las rameras que quieras y no engañes a las personas.

Killer se inclinó hasta su rostro, mirando sus enfurecidos ojos y dijo:

—Si tú fueras una ramera o un prostituto, pagaría por ti—Killer se acercó a sus labios—, no importa qué tan caro te vendieras, te daría todo, robaría más aún para cubrir tu precio o elevarlo.

—¡Pe, pero no lo soy! Me has mentido, nada de lo que dijiste fue verdad, y yo, caí como un idiota al pensar que esa ridícula historia de que fui yo el que comenzó todo era verdad, que te hice esos rasguños, que te seguí, de la supuesta información que tienes de mi capitán y que la contarías a la marina.

Vio cómo endurecía el rostro de Killer un momento, le estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad.

—Jamás dije tener información de tu capitán, por lo demás, es cierto todo.

—... Pero, dijiste que tenías información, que nos habíamos acostado...

Ahora Penguin estaba confundido y furioso.

—Información secreta de tu capitán, no. Sé bastante de ti, no sé por qué pensaste eso. Con respecto a esa noche, no llegamos al final, pero fue demasiado intenso al grado que las marcas son verdaderas. Sólo seguí tus indicaciones, nadie se resistiría a tener un trasero como el tuyo.

—Pero, ¿que hay de lo que me dijiste hace un momento, que fui yo...? ¿Quieres decir que esto fue idea mía? No te creo nada, no hay manera de eso, sólo eres un mentiroso. Te mataré.

Penguin se sintió avergonzado y se removió para poder soltarse,

—De igual manera lo ibas a hacer. ¿No es por eso que me besabas y acariciabas? Sólo quería saber hasta dónde llegabas. Y me agrada que tu mano no dudara pingüino salvaje.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! No permitiría que entregaras a mi capitán, no perdonaré que me usaras de esa manera, me mentiste y lo sigues haciendo.

—¿Qué esperabas de un pirata, un ramo de flores? Sólo quería que todo te fuera sencillo.

Penguin se esforzó un poco más tratando de alejar el cuerpo de Killer, pero apenas sentía que lo lograba, Killer arremetía y trataba de mantenerlo bajo su cuerpo.

—Suéltame para poder matarte. Ahora sí te golpearé hasta destrozarte.

—Calma, calma. Si no me crees, tengo la prueba de lo que te he dicho fue todo idea tuya.

Dejó de moverse mirándolo incrédulo, ¿qué podía tener para probar que lo que decía era cierto? Era claro que nunca se atrevería a pedirle a alguien semejante cosa, ¿engañarse a sí mismo para acostarse con el hombre que le ayudaría a engañarlo? Ese tipo estaba tramando algo.

—Te lo puedo enseñar o iniciar una pelea que no te gustará el resultado.

Penguin dejó de oponerse y lentamente Killer se relajó, pero ambos se mantuvieron en alerta.

Killer se levantó y fue hasta su pantalón de dónde sacó un raro objeto que lanzó a Penguin y que reconoció como suyo. Era el extraño tone dial que había comprado cuando recién llegaron a la isla.

—Enciéndelo.

Killer fue hasta su botella dando otro gran trago y recostándose en la cama nuevamente sin que le importara no tapar su cuerpo. Penguin con mucha duda presionó el pequeño botón. Lo primero que escuchó fueron pequeños jadeos de sí mismo.

—Ahhh... Mmhh...¿Cuántos has, metido, ya? Ahhh.

—Tres...

Apenas se reconoció, se dio cuenta que sonaba borracho, demasiado borracho, arrastraba las palabras con torpeza. No le fue difícil saber que la otra voz pertenecía a Killer al que miró asustado.

—Se, se siente demasiado bien... Ahhh, haaa... Más, más—...Soltó un gemido poco varonil—Maldita sea, ningún hombre, debería morir sin que le den tan siquiera una vez por atrás... Ahh mgh...

Y ahí estaba su famosa frase, la que Killer le había mencionado. Su vergüenza le tiñó el rostro de manera violenta y su mano tembló.

—Es el momento, levanta la cadera un poco más.

Se escucharon sonidos extraños, entendió que se estaban besando o eso trato de creer, su voz no engañaba, estaba suspirando agitado, lo cual, lo tenía en shock.

—¡Espera, espera!

Una luz de esperanza lo iluminó, sabía que las cosas no se hubieran presentado así de fácil, que opuso resistencia y duda.

—¿Sabes? Quisiera poder recordar este momento, saber y disfrutar lo que harás ahora. Pero estoy tan ebrio que no creo hacerlo. Quiero esperar a que se pase el efecto del licor... Ahhh, mgh...

—¿Qué importa? ¿Para qué esperar? Lo puedo hacer mañana también.

—Pero quiero estar consciente, quiero mirar tus ojos, porque me gustan. Vamos, deja que esté consciente. Quiero que sea perfecto.

—...Ni creas que pasará, no voy a parar sólo por esa tontería. Deja de comportarte como un adolescente rosa.

Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión sobre el tema, Penguin horrorizado se enteró de lo salaz que podía llegar a ser al proponer que lo harían cuantas veces quisiera el rubio, de las más obscenas proposiciones que le hicieron cambiar el rostro de colores.

—Lo lameré, dejaré que termines en mi boca y te daré un buen masaje como hace un rato, pero aún mejor. A menos que no puedas convencerme estando sobrio...

¡No podía creerlo, hasta manipulador había resultado!

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

—Demuéstralo, si quieres usar este espectacular trasero, demuestra que ese gran cuerpo puede despertar pasiones. Sólo una cosa, quisiera que seas lento y cuidadoso, recuerda que es mi primera vez. Tendré una enorme resaca, así que hazme sentir bien.

—Eso dependerá de qué tan cooperativo te muestres.

—Mmmhhh, Ahhh. Dame una buena experiencia.

—Haré que cada vez que lo hagas con alguien más, recuerdes sólo esta ocasión. Ahora ven aquí, necesito un lugar en donde poner esto.

—Así que eres rubio natural, pero podrías cortar un poco de esto ¿sabes? Tienes demasiado cabello en la cabeza como para tener aquí a abajo...Agh...

—Hablas demasiado... Mmm...

Lo siguiente que escuchó, fueron sonidos de succión y pequeños jadeos, suspiros por parte de Penguin y jadeos desesperados de Killer. Estaba a punto de lanzar el artefacto lejos, pero su propia voz entre succiones lo detenía, mientras Killer le mostraba sin pudor su pubis recortado.

—Debo admitir que se ve mucho mejor así.

Le dijo muy serio.

—Sé gentil...no lo olvides...

—Ridículo, eres un loco ridículo...mmm... ¡Haggggr!

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y cosas que caían.

—Desgraciado mal nacido. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Penguin se alteró al escuchar a Killer molesto, sin embargo al mirarlo, éste se giró un poco y le mostró la mordida de su glúteo.

—No te burles de mí, soy un pingüino salvaje que matará a quien se burlé de ahora en adelante de mis acciones. —Aunque su voz sonaba torpe, se escuchaba con la convicción del hombre más sobrio y tenaz de la tierra—. No soy ridículo y tampoco un loco. Ese es mi deseo y si te escogí a ti de entre todos, fue porque me gustaste y te creo capaz de hacerlo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser mi primera experiencia, sé agradecido, melenudo hipie. Ahora, deja de quejarte como una niña por esa mordida y siéntate, abre las piernas y deja que mi boca haga su trabajo.

En ese momento, Killer estalló en carcajadas, el aparato dejó de reproducir sonidos después de que se escuchara otro escándalo de muebles, y Penguin miraba al hombre que se doblaba de risa en la cama. Por primera vez, vio su rostro serio y parco adornado con una sonrisa exenta de malicia, sin embargo, se sentía ofendido y avergonzado.

—Te veías patético tirado en una esquina desnudo y diciendo esas cosas ahogado en licor, después de eso lloraste como un niño desconsolado.

¿Qué era lo que impedía a la tierra que se abriera y se lo tragara? ¿En dónde estaban esas cosas impredecibles y extraordinarias, como un ataque enemigo, una revuelta, un incendio, un asesinato, la llegada de un almirante, que el cielo se cayera? Hacía ya bastante tiempo que alguien no se reía así de él. Había hecho el ridículo y volvió a sentir que el pasado lo alcanzaba, que el mayor dolor de sentir las burlas volvía. Dejó caer el dial y se alejó en busca de sus pantalones; debía correr al submarino, no para esconderse, sólo para sentirse lejos de esas burlas. Pero la mano de Killer lo sujetó, tan fuerte que su piel clara quedaría marcada después por el agarre.

—Cuando se bebe, el valor se eleva y la inhibición es alta. Esa noche hiciste algo que nadie se había atrevido ni estando loco, algo que te condenó a muerte desde que lo pensaste, pero también, hiciste algo que te salvó unas horas, lo suficiente para hacer ese ridículo papel—Lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo tumbó en la cama nuevamente—. Y sin proponértelo, salvaste tu miserable vida. Podrás ser patético, pero no un idiota. Sabes cómo llamar la atención.

El rostro de Killer otra vez se había trasformado, parecía una fiera dispuesta a matar, y aunque su piel se erizó, no mostró inquietud, le miró a sus ojos verdes, uno más claro que el otro, en desigualdad de ceja y pestañas, a su rostro moreno que la mitad estaba marcado por la gran cicatriz que cruzaba sus labios.

—Sólo deja que me marche, ya te has burlado de mí lo suficiente.

Pero la boca de Killer se paseó por su cuello y sus manos se posaron en su pecho y cadera, todo el peso del hombre estaba sobre él.

—No, no te irás hasta que cumplas tu palabra. He cumplido con la mía, ¿acaso no fui gentil? ¿No te di la mejor primera experiencia? ¿No te convencí de hacerlo por las buenas? Lo acabas de escuchar, fue tu propia boca quien lo pidió.

Penguin trató de alejarlo, tomó los hombros del hombre, pero los besos en su cuello y el susurro en su oído lo ponían nervioso, estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—¿Quién no es un loco al perseguir su sueño, pingüino salvaje? Quien no hace lo que quiere, no es un hombre libre. A veces, sólo el alcohol nos hace libres o nos da esa sensación, pero debes ser responsable de las consecuencias. Así que, responsabilízate de tus acciones y déjame llevarme algo más que sólo el recuerdo de tus muslos.

Y por primera vez en lo que recordaba, le besó profundamente en la boca, hundiéndose en ella de manera ansiosa. Para Penguin fue una gran sorpresa, tan grande que gimió ante la húmeda caricia en ella. Nada comparado con besos recibidos anteriormente le parecía, Killer lo estaba dejando sin aliento, hasta el punto de sentir que su mente giraba vertiginosamente, que el cuerpo del hombre le quitaba el aliento y lo encendía en una hoguera; y de pronto el toque suave de sus manos toscas no era suficiente, necesitaba más, de su boca, de sus manos, de su piel. Quería sentir su cuerpo, que era algo que le asustaba y gustaba al tiempo, la piel ardiente de Killer, su aliento que parecía quemaba su piel y se preguntó si hubiera sentido así con aquellos hombres del pasado o si así le harían sentir los próximos.

Olvidándose de esos pensamientos, correspondió al beso, igualando en ansia, atrapó su rostro con las manos acariciándolo y mirándolo cuando se separaba a tomar aire, besando cada uno de sus ojos para después lamer su oreja y volver a los labios; volvieron a girar sobre la cama y no tardaron en sentir las hombrías atrapadas entre sus cuerpos. Las acariciaron mutuamente mientras se miraban y besaban. Penguin acariciaba la melena rubia, tan larga y espesa que en ocasiones lo cubría por completo, era una maraña suave y dorada que olía a mar y jabón de rosas. ¿Por qué un hombre como él olía a rosas? Qué importaba ahora.

Él mismo, con gran seguridad tomó un preservativo y lo colocó con caricias lúdicas en el miembro de Killer y se recostó boca abajo flexionando una pierna hacia adelante. El cuerpo de Killer se acopló en su espalda, sus manos, un poco más ásperas que las de él, acariciaron sus hombros y pecho mientras lamía y daba pequeñas mordidas en su espalda desprovista de fuerza. Sacando un poco más su cadera lo recibió suspirando profundamente, enredando sus dedos en la cascada de hilos de oro que sobre él caía.

Y los jadeos y respiraciones agitadas no esperaron, algunos suaves, otros ahogados, la mayoría fuertes.

Penguin apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba a cuatro sobre la cama y Killer tras él se aferraba a su cadera atrayéndola a su pelvis con vehemencia. Penguin sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro, sobre todo, cuando la ruda mano de Killer se adueñó de su intimidad y la acarició comenzando a masturbarla, apretando las suaves bolsas que colgaban un poco más abajo.

Cuanta pasión desbordada, cuantos suspiros atrapados; otra vez el cuerpo de Penguin escogía la postura que deseaba, y a horcajadas sobre Killer sentado se movía desenfrenado, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y los dedos en su cabellera, besando su rostro, lamiendo su cuello, recibiendo a Killer y atrapándolo en su cuerpo, bañándose en el sudor que desprendían uno del otro. Dejando en sus oídos su voz convertida en torpes susurros o peticiones dementes.

Otro momento y Penguin sintió flotar, sus pies no tocaban suelo, su espalda no tocaba las sábanas. Sus muslos rodeaban la cintura de Killer y las manos de éste aferraban su trasero y lo impulsaban. ¿Cómo es que Killer estaba de pie? Penguin estaba adherido a él.

Y así se consumieron en su fuego, terminado su deseo cuando Killer con Penguin enredado en su cuerpo lo atrapaba contra el muro. La calma poco a poco llegaba a sus pulmones. Penguin no se movió hasta que Killer lo llevó a la cama otra vez y lo depositó en ella y sobre él nuevamente repartía suaves besos y removía aún más su cabellera negra; mientras Penguin hacia lo mismo con él, que igual se dejaba con la mansedumbre de un cachorro hasta quedar dormido.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo un poco alterado, había recordado que Killer también quería matarlo; pero lo vio caminando desnudo en dirección al baño en donde la ducha comenzó a escucharse.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo sucedido. Ahora tenía en claro que parte de la situación él la había generado, pero aún tenía varias dudas. Entre ellas el incidente que decía Killer le pudo costar la vida; ¿entonces por qué aún la conservaba? ¿Qué evitó que ese hombre asesino le quitara la vida a un borracho impertinente? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ahora, mientras su trasero dolía al sentarse, recordaba que Killer le había dicho que también dejaría que se lo hiciera, y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Pero estaba cansado, ya lo haría después.

Killer salió del baño secando su cuerpo, le miró un momento antes de seguir, Penguin no quería quedarse con la duda.

—Oye, hay cosas que no puedo recordar. Me gustaría saber lo que hice esa noche.

Penguin espero por respuesta que no llegó.

—¿Estás bien?

Le miró insistiendo en su pregunta, pero le dio la impresión de que por alguna razón Killer no diría nada.

—Me duele un poco el trasero.

Por última vez vio sus anchas piernas antes de ser cubiertas por el pantalón.

—El servicio está pagado. Sólo deja la llave al empleado.

Penguin se levantó, debía tomar un baño también ya que Killer guardaría sus recuerdos, y con una mirada se despidió de él. Todo había terminado, su capitán no correría peligro.

Fue hasta la regadera y esperó a que el agua tibia cayera borrando cualquier indicio de pasión. Disfrutó un momento la tibieza del agua antes de comenzar a tallar su cuerpo. Debía hacerse a la idea de jamás saber lo que esa noche había pasado.

Cuando se quitó el jabón de la cara, se dio cuenta que Killer le observaba desde la puerta del baño, sonrió socarrón al notar que parecía indeciso de entrar o no.

—Pensé que ya te habías marchado. —Le dijo tomando la toalla—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que yo podía hacértelo después? ¿Es por eso que te quedas?

—En eso estaba pero mirar un poco más no es mala idea. Por lo otro, ya es hora de que me marche.

—Supongo que aquí termina el encuentro, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos. Ahora debo agradecerte por no matar a un hombre borracho e impertinente.

Killer tomó su brazo y lo acerco a él, una de sus manos tocó la mejilla de Penguin.

—Lo que vas a hacer ahora, es no llorar. Si alguien te ofende y se burla de ti, espero saber que lo mataste, o yo mismo te moleré a golpes después de matarlos.

Aunque fueron palabras dichas con rudeza, la mirada de esos extraños ojos denotó preocupación antes de mostrarse contrariados. Al parecer se había sorprendido de sus palabras al igual que Penguin, pero se mostró seguro y termino por jalar su mejilla.

—Yo, te agradezco la manera en...

— Adiós, pingüino salvaje.

Killer se dio la vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una suave caricia en su mejilla y se colocó el casco. Su rostro otra vez era cubierto y su melena caía como cascada de oro por su espalda; por último, se colocó sus armas y se dirigió a la puerta, en donde Penguin volvió a llamarlo.

—Si nos volvemos a ver, tú... ¿Me dejarás...?

El rubio caminó hasta él, tomó sus manos que sostenían la toalla que lo tapaba y las extendió. Miró su cuerpo con demasiada atención; Penguin simplemente se había dejado en actitud presuntuosa, algo que a Killer le maravilló, estaba seguro que el pingüino salvaje había cambiado en su interior, ya no sería fácil que llorara desconsolado al recordar burlas cuando se embriagara de esa manera y de sentir miedo de las mismas. Un borracho sentimental era más insoportable que uno necio.

Ahora Penguin se mostraba seguro, pero esa sonrisa presuntuosa contrastaba con el rubor que se expandía por su rostro.

—¿A, ahora quieres conservar el recuerdo de mi cuerpo?

—¿Qué dices?—Se escuchó muy serio y se apartó un poco—Lo que quería desde un principio era esto.

Penguin lo miró con curiosidad. Vio que sacaba el tone dial.

—Eso es mío—reconoció recordando lo que tenía grabado—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Devuélvemelo.

—En realidad, es mi recompensa por ser paciente. Valió la pena, no lo negaré, pero esto es algo para recordarte verdaderamente.

Killer lo llevó hasta arriba de su cabeza cuando Penguin trató de quitárselo. Era apenas más alto que él, por lo que no le fue posible alcanzarlo.

—Eso es mío, lo que tiene grabado tiene que ser borrado.

Pero la mano libre de Killer levantó su casco y después la enredó en su cintura aprovechando la cercanía. Lo que Penguin sintió fue la boca de Killer en la suya, con vehemencia, con ansia salvaje. Lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se estremeciera y apoyar ambas manos en su pecho, dejando caer descuidadamente la toalla que le cubría, para hacerle suspirar y recordar lo que habían hecho horas antes. Nadie le había besado así, ¿o sólo era que ningún hombre lo había besado hasta el momento? El rudo beso se fue haciendo más gentil. Penguin suspiró, ese hombre pasaba de lo rudo a lo suave como pasar la hoja de un libro.

—Nos vemos, pingüino salvaje.

Trató de seguir el calor de los labios que se alejaban, pero sólo quedó su aroma.

—Espera—Dijo con desgana—Eso, debe ser borrado.

Killer desde el marco le da puerta le respondió:

—No te preocupes, ya ha sido borrado.

Penguin lo miró pasmado ¿Sólo se llevaría el tonel dial? Tal vez él no los conocía, sin embargo, lo que escuchó a continuación volvió a llenar su rostro de vergüenza: Eran sus jadeos y gemidos, pero si ponía más atención, podía escuchar susurros.

"¡Ha ha, ha ah! K, Killer... "

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, sí... ¡Mgh!"

"Tocaré esta parte, dime si te gusta"

"¡Ahhhh!... Está, está bien...mmhh."

"Eres muy adorable para ser un hombre, pareces un lindo gatito ronroneando de esa manera".

"No, no resistiré, ah ha ... Más, más fuerte... Mm..."

—... ¡¿Acaso tú…grabaste lo que acabamos de hacer?!

Su grito no opacó los gemidos que se escuchaban y que se hicieron más audibles, más desesperados de una angustiosa felicidad, los sonidos de sus cuerpos y los pequeños gruñidos de Killer se escuchaban demasiado claros. Todo llegó a un punto álgido en donde Penguin daba gemidos satisfechos y febriles.

"N, no, no lo saques mmhh, ¡ah! ¡Sigue, sigue!...¡Ahh...!"

Con un sonoro rugido por parte de Killer se dio paso a ruidos de respiraciones agitadas. Penguin no lo recordaba con exactitud, es decir, lo recordaba, pero todo parecía un sueño flotante que ahora le era revelado por ese hombre como si corriera la cortina de un cuarto oscuro. ¡Qué no estaba muy consiente cuando dejaba soltar todos esos ruidos!

"¿Te dolió?..."

Preguntó Killer.

"No...Ya no."

"Detrás de esa cara patética, hay un pingüino salvajemente ardiente".

"¿Te parezco, patético?"

Se escuchó que alguien de los dos besaba al otro, era Killer que lo besaba, así lo recordaba Penguin. Era como si le consolara, porque después de eso, Killer había dicho algo que lo había sorprendido.

"No, no en el sentido con el que lo dije en un principio, sino en el otro, después de pensarlo mejor... Eres..."

Killer apagó el dial y se hizo un profundo silencio.

—Tengo tus mejores sonidos grabados—Dijo en un tono que rompió el instante incómodo para él, no queriendo ahondar en más intimidad—. Me será útil.

—¿Qué, qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Eso es claro, recrear la imaginación cuando esté solo, o cuando tenga problemas financieros rentarlo. Lamentablemente no pude tomar fotos.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Dame eso!

Killer salió apenas Penguin se abalanzó, lo vio avanzar y levantar su mano con el dial a modo de despedida.

—Hasta entonces pingüino salvaje.

Incapaz de traspasar el marco por su desnudez, le vio alejarse. Cuando una pareja lo miró divertida, volvió a cerrar la puerta y sin perder tiempo se vistió para salir a buscarlo y recuperar el aparato con su voz.

Salió apenas se puso el gorro, pero no encontró rastro de él, ni siquiera a los alrededores.

—¡Penguin-kun! ¡Miren, es Penguin-kun!

Un grupo de mujeres se reunió en torno a él. Lo saludaron, abrazaron y una chica de cabello violeta lo besó efusivamente. Penguin estaba totalmente desconcertado y por alguna razón el toque femenino ahora le parecía diferente, no es que no le gustara, sólo que, ahora parecía un poco distante.

—Penguin-chan—Dijo una pecosa de cabello rubio ondulado— que bueno que estás bien, ¿te lastimó ese hombre?

—¿O él está bien?

Dijo una morena.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Penguin-chan.

Penguin miró a la última, una pelirroja de sonrisa alegre, eran seis en total. Trató de reconocerlas, y por fin, a fuerza de verlas las recordó; era el grupo de mujeres que lo acompañaron esa noche.

—Ho Penguin-chan, gracias por salvarnos—la mujer de cabello violeta lo hundió en sus turgentes pechos. —Cuando ese hombre se enfureció pensamos que nos mataría.

—¿Que yo las salvé? ¿Ese hombre quería dañarlas?

—Parece que Penguin-chan no recuerda lo que hizo–. Dijo la morena a una castaña—En primera de cuentas, Penguin-chan fue el causante de todo eso.

Lo dijo con un tono de reproche, pero otra mujer abrazó a Penguin.

—¿Qué dices? Fue por él que nos salvamos, ese hombre es peligroso, es un pirata sin escrúpulos y sanguinario.

—Pero si Penguin-Chan no le hubiera molestado, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Yo, yo no sé de lo que hablan, no recuerdo mucho. ¿Podrían explicarme, por favor?

Las chicas rieron y algunas se sonrojaron, pero la morena comenzó a hablar mientras las otras buscaban un lugar en Penguin que yacía sentado en el pasto.

La mujer en tono serio, se mostraba ligeramente molesta, pero comenzó a contar de cómo él las siguió hasta que ellas lo aceptaron gracias a su peculiar gorro y su simpatía; anduvieron por las calles causando un alegre alboroto, sin meterse con nadie y sin que nadie los molestara; hasta que el soldado masacre se cruzó en su camino. Una de las chicas hizo el comentario de que el soldado masacre por alguna razón parecía enojado, otra dedujo que tal vez por su rostro deformado usaba la máscara y que por eso ni las prostitutas le daban servicio, otras más indulgentes decían que tal vez podría ser cierto, pero lo compensaba con su maravilloso cuerpo.

La morena prosiguiendo con su relato, dijo que Penguin se había propuesto saber qué había debajo de la máscara. Sin que ellas pudieran detenerlo, fue hasta el pirata de la tripulación del capitán Kid que sin esperar nada de un borracho, no previendo la rapidez y sus intenciones, frente a él se colocó, y ante la sorpresa de la de cabello violeta, la castaña y la morena, quitó el casco.

Lo primero que hizo la de cabello violeta fue horrorizarse por las profundas cicatrices que surcaban el rostro del rubio, éste, se cubrió de inmediato y se abalanzó a la osada escandalosa, pero Penguin derribándolo y sobre él dijo que no tenía nada especial y que era atractivo. Según la morena y con la corroboración de las demás, Penguin lo beso en los labios y volvió a colocar el casco disculpándose.

Cuando el pirata rubio se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Penguin le sonreía y para asombro de éste, la morena reveló que le propuso una noche con él si era suficiente para lavar la ofensa recibida.

Otra vez el rostro de Penguin se tornó lívido.

—"Tomo la responsabilidad, pero antes quiero tu cuerpo"

Parafraseó la mujer y todas rieron y lo abrazaron.

—Te golpeó, y se fue—continuó la morena—Pero fuiste tras él. Pensamos que te mataría, pero después volviste y dijiste que la fiesta seguiría en el hotel y nos extendiste la invitación.

—¡¿Qué?!...

La quijada de Penguin casi tocó el suelo y el gorro casi salió volando.

—Así que fuimos, nos divertimos un poco y cuando vimos que quería privacidad contigo nos retiramos.

Terminó la rubia pecosa.

—¿Me dejaron solo con él?

—Claro, en el estado en el que estabas, no era posible que nos respondieras. Todas fuimos atendidas por él. —La pelirroja sonrío ruborizada—. Ashira está molesta porque el pirata prefirió tus caricias a las de ella. Es por eso que decidimos irnos.

Penguin vio cómo la mujer de largo cabello negro señalaba a la morena, ésta con indiferencia miraba a otro lado con dignidad.

—... ¿Entonces ustedes...?

—Sí, nos acostamos con él, los piratas que son reconocidos y que llegan a este punto, son los mejores amantes.

Contestó la castaña sonriendo.

Penguin ahora tenía el principio de todo, eso explicaba los preservativos usados que encontró y que tanto preocuparon, pero no explicaba por qué Killer había decidido no matarlo.

—¿No entiendo por qué no me mató?

Dijo para él en voz alta, la morena le miró con obviedad, pero la de cabello violeta le dio una respuesta rápida con mirada pícara.

—¿No es obvio? Le diste lo que quería

Penguin otra vez se sonrojó ganándose la risa de las chicas que lo abrazaron.

—Si Penguin-kun no recuerda nada, quiere decir que ese hombre se aprovechó de él.

Dijeron en tono burlón.

—Hablen serias chichas—Ashira, la morena interrumpió—Lo que ese hombre hizo fue solamente no expresar sorpresa ante él, no dijo nada de su rostro, no se sorprendió como lo hicimos nosotras... O cualquiera. Así logró llamar su atención, sólo te agradeció el gesto.

—Tal vez, está harto de que miren su rostro y se sorprendan.

Penguin miró a la pecosa, parecía algo lógico. Lamentablemente sólo eran suposiciones.

—O simplemente Penguin-chan le gustó—Dijo la radiante pelirroja—Es tan lindo con ese gorro.

—¡Miren, un oso gigante!

Todas miraron a donde señalaba la de pelo negro y se maravillaron. Fue entonces que Penguin recordó a su capitán. Comenzó a preocuparse, otra vez había desaparecido un día entero sin decir nada y abandonado su trabajo.

—¡Me tengo que ir, mi capitán me matará!

Se levantó despidiéndose de las mujeres, disculpándose por ponerlas en peligro, ellas lo vieron correr rumbo al oso gigante y le gritaban que volviera a visitarlas junto con su novio.

—¡No es nada de eso!

Les gritó y ellas solo rieron.

Penguin fue recibido por un oso y Shachi molestos y le hicieron ver que tendría una gran deuda con ellos, ya que habían pasado todo el tiempo buscándolo y por la manera de desaparecer, con la preocupación de saber si estaba bien. Por suerte Trafalgar tampoco había estado la mayor parte del día y la noche la pasó fuera; así que tampoco se dio cuenta de su ausencia, aunque tal vez pronto lo descubriría. Es por eso, que ahora debían llegar con víveres para disimular que Penguin había desaparecido otra vez por andar de juerga, porque para Shachi y Bepo que lo habían visto con ese grupo de mujeres, era muy obvio.

Penguin se disculpó mil veces y así se decidió que haría los deberes de Shachi por un mes, el mismo tiempo que tenía que ceder sus postres al gran Bepo.

Apenas llegaron al submarino, se sirvió el desayuno el cual comió con ganas, se dio cuenta que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, ese sería su último postre dentro de un mes.

Aunque todo transcurría normal, para Penguin era ver el comienzo de una nueva vida, pues se sentía un hombre verdaderamente libre, seguro y sin complejos, capaz de enfrentar e ignorar las voces de su pasado o las del futuro. Lo único que no podía ignorar, era la actitud del guerrero masacre. Cerraba los ojos y podía recordar suaves y nítidas caricias por su pecho, fuertes caricias recorrer los músculos de su abdomen. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba recordando pedazos de conversaciones y susurros de esa única noche que recordaba, la plática que Killer había grabado y no dejo terminar. En ese momento, por la excitación, no la había entendido, ahora que ligaba todo se daba cuenta que ese áspero e imperturbable hombre le había dicho cosas que no se esperarían de un asesino de Kid.

"Eres un manojo de sentimientos".

Acariciaba su cabello.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?"

Besaba su rostro.

"Eres un sentimental. Quisiera tener un poco de tu sensibilidad."

"La tienes."

Le había contestado y esos ojos imperturbables y desiguales le miraban curiosos.

Las suaves caricias que le había dedicado y la mirada serena que le había mostrado no eran dignas de su reputación.

De igual manera, todo había terminado, Killer seguiría su rumbo y él el suyo. Killer mataría a las órdenes de su capitán y Penguin... Seguiría las sorpresivas y oscuras órdenes del suyo. Tal vez en un futuro se encontrarían nuevamente y lo único que harían sería mirarse sin recuerdo alguno de eso momentos; tal vez se enfrentarían y morirían en manos del otro.

Para esto, Penguin sabía que tenía que estar en buena forma, porque ese hombre—No quería aceptarlo—había mostrado tener una gran fuerza que él con esfuerzo logró contener. Si por alguna razón, lo cual no era probable, tenía que morir a manos del guerrero masacre, daría una gran lucha y por lo menos dejaría otra gran marca en su cuerpo o se llevaría alguna extremidad.

Salieron pues como lo dispuso Trafalgar, Shachi, Bepo y Penguin serían los acompañantes ese día resplandeciente.

—Parece que las cosas se agitarán un poco.

Dijo Trafalgar con su peculiar sonrisa y mirada analítica. El haber demasiados piratas, entre ellos algunos supernovas, era algo en lo que se tenía que pensar, sobre todo, por la cercanía de los almirantes.

Pero a Penguin no le preocupaba, su capitán era demasiado cauteloso y astuto para llamar la atención, además, lo único que tenía en mente era la alegría de su nueva experiencia.

Trafalgar los había llevado a una casa de esclavos, un lugar en donde se lucraba con vidas de hombres, mujeres o ser vivo sin el menor escrúpulo.

Tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás, la venta había comenzado. Penguin estaba horrorizado y asqueado al ver acto tan ridículo y deleznable, casi pudo sentir lástima por los que eran comprados como si fuera objetos. Fue entonces que sintió que alguien le observaba, notó cómo su capitán miraba atrás y dedicaba una seña obscena; miró por el rabillo del ojo y encontró a la tripulación de Kid y entre ellos estaba Killer, impasible, misterioso. Con seguridad él era quien le miraba.

No fue capaz de sonreír, la atmósfera estaba cambiando, poco después, parte la tripulación de los sombrero de paja llegó y cuando menos lo pensó, un gran caos se desató. Ese lugar fue el escenario de un acontecimiento sin presidentes: El pirata sombrero de paja había aparecido y golpeado a un Tenryuubito, de pronto se vieron rodeados por la marina con la amenaza de la llegada de un almirante, y sin esperar, la aparición del rey oscuro que dio una muestra de su gran poder.

Todo estaba lleno de marines, y entre todos, pudo ver a Killer, imperturbable, sereno y a la vez intimidante con sus armas listas las cuales blandía sin piedad en movimientos certeros y gran agilidad.

Ese día vio una hermosa cascada de oro resplandecer por los cielos.

Estaba seguro de que le dio más que sólo el recuerdo de sus muslos y su voz en el tone dial—aunque esos dos hubieran sido un robo—, había algo que había logrado deshacer y por lo cual seguía con vida. Así como Killer le había dado la experiencia que había anhelado algún día y que al igual, había roto sus inseguridades, aun cuando apenas hubiera intentado llamarlo por su nombre. Algún día se encontrarían y se lo agradecería.

Por el momento, sólo debía pensar en escapar y llevar a salvo a su capitán, Shachi, Bepo y al nuevo; aunque ese Shichibukai pareciera invencible, no podía representar el final de su travesía, no estando tan cerca del nuevo mundo, no al ver cómo su capitán y Eustass Kid hacían una verdadera dupla, aunque no parecían cooperar mucho para el propósito, ambos eran orgullos y arrogantes, pero sin duda lo lograrían.

Mientras la sangre en su rostro resbalaba y el dolor de su brazo aumentaba, miraba a los capitanes, a Killer estoico. El brazo de Shachi lo levantó y lo obligó a correr, a su lado estaban el nuevo que cargaba a Bepo y una gran explosión los lanzó lejos.

Un poco aturdido y en el suelo junto su a amigo, vio que su capitán corría a su dirección, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Mientras, a lo lejos, entre la nube de polvo, pudo ver que Killer aún le miraba, después, se dio la vuelta y corrió.

La larga cabellera se perdió entre los Mangrobys dejando su estela dorada.

Fin

...

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y por su tiempo, espero haya sido de su agrado XD si no fue asi, dejen su comentario, si fue asi, dejen comentario. Si lo dejan, estare muy , que las agradecida :D

Hasta entonces y que las gracias del yaoi desciendan sobre ustedes :D


End file.
